


Undercover Date

by LumiNQuill



Series: Rumir Oneshots [2]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Bar, Jealous!Amir, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Red Dragon is a drink, The unicorn’s left front leg, Undercover, that's the name of the pub, they're kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiNQuill/pseuds/LumiNQuill
Summary: King Rupert and King Amir decide to go undercover to enjoy their first date, where does Rupert take him you might ask?A gay bar of course
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: Rumir Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Undercover Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is technically a continuation of Attention Kidnapped! but it can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> We hope you enjoy! ^o^

Amir rested his head against the stone wall and his helmet clanged, the sound pierced his ears. His breath heaved out in short puffs and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

“Remind me again- why we- had to run?” Amir said in between breaths.

“Because- we don’t want to get caught!” Rupert protested from where he was crouched on the ground, he appeared equally out of breath whilst looking across the nook of the alley they had ducked into.

“Couldn’t we have just – I don’t know - walked _past_ them instead of being suspicious and running of in the opposite direction?!”

Rupert glanced at him from the corner of his eye, looked back a final time then stood up and turned towards Amir. “It’s fine, I know the way. Besides, we had to be here anyways, we might as well get there faster right?” His head nodded towards something behind Amir, and as he turned around, he saw a door with a sign hanging above it.

“The unicorn’s left front leg huh,” Amir said, “I didn’t know you knew of such a... unique place.”

Rupert shrugged. “Did you think I was someone who hung around in my castle all day doing nothing? I get around a lot.” he touched his mustache briefly to make sure it was still in place. They had decided to disguise themselves as to not be recognized on their date. Why Rupert decided to dress up as an old farmer was above Amir’s understanding, as the mustache looked like Rupert had just glued some dog hair on a strip of leather - which he did – and having added the straw hat and pitchfork to the outfit, it just made him look plain ridiculous.

Amir wore something simple; he had _borrowed_ a guard’s helmet from the barracks, and wore the black cloak that he owned for hunting trips around his shoulders. Now when Rupert came with the suggestion to go on a date like commoners did, Amir was surprised. Did Rupert not like the royal life? But when Rupert explained that he would often go undercover to escape his royal duties – and his mother – Amir had just smiled fondly. What he wouldn’t do for his husband...

And here they were, ducking into alleys trying to escape from the royal guards and going into a shady-looking pub where people greeted ‘Fits’ like they knew him.

“You sure are popular ‘Fits’.” Amir smirked.

“Hush, I panicked when I first visited, just like at our first meeting.”

“Really now?”

“Yes, now shut up and choose a drink!”

Amir looked away from an embarrassed Rupert towards the bar, where there were two bartenders hurriedly making drinks to accommodate everyone in the crowded building. They looked no older than what, 19? 20? But still their hands moved around the bottles of fine liquor and empty glasses like they had done it hundreds if not thousands of times.

Amir walked up to the youngest looking one – who looked like he came straight out of a candy land with pastel rainbows everywhere – and ordered a beer for himself. Rupert was beside him a moment later.

“Hey Dion, can I have a Red Dragon?”

Dion looked surprised to see Rupert, and a wide smile spread across his face.

“Fits! My man! Damn it’s good to see you, how long has it been? Not since the royal wedding, right?”

“It has been a long time! Dion, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Chad.” Rupert looked ‘lovingly’ at Amir which Amir returned with an affronted look, mouth wide and muttering something incoherent.

“Ah- he doesn’t talk much in unfamiliar places.” Rupert quickly says flashing a grin.

“Oh, that’s alright,” Dion said, “Charlie is a very shy person too.”

The second bartender looked up at that from making their drinks – how did he overhear their order from the other side of the bar? - and pointed to his ear with a coy smile, as if to say he was listening.

Dion winked and blew a kiss over his shoulder, then took the drinks from Charlie’s hands to put them on the counter in front of the duo.

Rupert immediately threw his drink back and grinned from the burn. He ripped of his mustache stood up on his tiptoes and pulled off Amir’s helmet.

“Wooo, that hits the spot! I’m going to dance now okay _chad_? Come and get your helmet back when you finish your drink.” He giggled as he walked off with a bit of a wobble. It seemed that that drink was quite strong.

Amir just kept getting surprised by Rupert this night, he was learning a lot of things that he never even imagined from Rupert. He shook his head, grinned, and took a sip from his beer.

“So, King Amir, correct? Heh, the look on your face says everything I need to know.”

Dion started cleaning Rupert’s shot glass “I’ve known that Fits is King Rupert ever since we met, it’s very obvious.”

Amir snorted, so far, he hadn’t gotten any bad vibes from this guy, and he had acted like he didn’t care at all that his kings were in his pub. “Rupert is not the best liar indeed.”

The second bartender – Charlie – stopped next to Dion. He was dressed in mostly black, with purple flowers on his blouse and vaguely blue-ish hair. He had painted fangs for earrings, but despite all that the look in his eyes wasn’t one of danger.

“Rupert comes here often,” Charlie said ”and most of our regulars know and like him. We make sure that our guests are safe. Especially one of the kings.”

“What do you mean ‘make sure’, has he been in danger before?”

Charlie and Dion looked at each other “We’ve had some well... _troublesome_ people here, they would flirt with others and not take no for an answer. Don’t worry though, they are banned and can’t get in anymore.”

“Alright,” Amir let out a sigh. “That’s good then.” He put his now empty glass down and stood up from the bar. “I guess I’ll go have some fun!”

-

The bass thundered through Rupert’s head, the sweaty mass of bodies, pushed and pulled against his own and the alcohol buzzed happily through his veins, making his body move with a rhythm of its own. This place always had the best music, it was some sort of enchanted instrument which could make any sound that one could think of, and the player at this place was amazing at it, he should invite this person over for parties at their castle sometime.

Rupert felt two arms snake around his waist and squeeze his sides. He leaned his head back and their bodies moved together with the beat. He felt something scratch against the top of his head but paid it no mind until one of the hands grabbed his butt. Rupert smacked it away and slurred a bashful ‘Amir!’ before realizing that the man who stood behind him was in fact _not_ Amir but a bulky guy with a big beard and a drunken flush on his face.

Horror fell over Rupert, and suddenly the buzz wasn’t all that present anymore. Amir’s helmet clanged on the floor when he dropped it. He tried to grab the hands around his waist and pry them off. “Could you let me go?” Rupert said, but it never made it above the loud music that was making his whole body tremble.

The man leaned in next to Rupert’s ear; “You’re feisty, I like that.”

Rupert was panicking, trying to get away from this creep and his fingers was now his top priority, when suddenly two other hands forced them off and pulled Rupert away from the man.

“This one is already mine, _sir_.” Amir gritted through his teeth, turned around and started walking Rupert away from the dance floor with one arm around his shoulder.

“Amir I-“

“Don’t. Don’t you _dare_ apologize, you did nothing wrong. I’m just relieved you’re okay.”

“That’s not it, I just wanted to say I fell in love with you all over again, you were so heroic out there.”

“Oh…” from what Rupert could see Amir’s ears turned beet red, it seemed that Amir wasn’t good with flattery when it came from Rupert.

Amir pulled Rupert into an empty booth and all of a sudden Amir’s lips were against his own, Amir pulled him onto his lap and fisted one hand in Rupert’s shirt. He cradled Rupert’s head with the other, moving their lips together and deepening the kiss.

When they both parted after a while to catch their breath Rupert leaned his head against Amir’s, both looking at each other with hooded eyes.

“What was _that._ ” Rupert eventually said.

“I just- needed that.” Amir closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rupert’s waist into a hug. “The way that guy was touching you, I didn’t like it, it made me-” he paused, trying to find the right words “It made me feel something _weird_.”

“Aww you were jealous about mee.” Rupert teased.

“what- n- no I wasn’t- p- please! I had the whole situation completely under control!”

“Hehe, okay” Rupert gave a quick kiss to silence Amir’s protests which resulted with Amir kissing back, which that in turn resulted to whole new make-out session. But that was interrupted when they heard screaming coming from outside the booth. They hurriedly got up and ran outside, where they saw their growling red baby dragon pinning the man from earlier to the ground.

“Porridge!” They heard Joan’s voice yell. “Step away from the man! We are here for the Kings, not a random civilian!”

Rupert turned to Amir with an annoyed look on his face “I guess that’s it for our date.”

Amir kissed Rupert’s forehead “We can always come back, besides, I think what we did we should definitely do again.”

Rupert just blushed and walked briskly over towards Joan with Amir at his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> FEAR NOT!  
> We had a lot of fun writing this, it's a bit shorter than our first one but we hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to give us some constructive criticism leave a comment and maybe a kudos?
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LumiNQuill  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quilllumi


End file.
